The Zombie Outbreak: Earth's Last Defenders
by Gdokim
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Liv Greene and her friends develop supernatural abilities, during the Zombie Apocalypse.


Waking up from her dream, seventeen-year-old Liv Greene was confused, she had been having the same dream for the last three months and this worried her. In her dream, it was always the same: Her neighbor Zack Bryant and her are together and in the darkness, she could sense an evil presence that surrounds them. Then off in the distance, she could hear what sounds like humans moaning in the background, except they're no longer human. Then she can hear military jets thundering overhead, each of them dropping missiles on the ground. She can hear Zack shouting at her to watch out as he points at something straight ahead and she glances at him, she notices that his face is deathly pale. She glances over to where he's pointing and stands there transfixed, approaching them are hundreds of hungry undead...

With her dream nearly forgotten, Liv quickly showers and walks over to her mirror. Glancing at her reflection she sighed, Liv was your typical teenage girl, she fussed over her clothes, hair, and makeup. As she stood in front of the full-length mirror, she began brushing her hair and applying her make up. Finally, after double checking herself, she ran downstairs kissed her parents goodbye and ran out the front door with a piece of toast in hand.

Outside her boyfriend waited for her, it had been their daily routine for the past two years. Liv began dating Neil Grant her during Sophmore year of high school. He was the star quarterback and the most popular guy at Pine Lake High School. With their senior prom just two weeks away, she was excited to be going with Neil and besides, she already purchased her dress.

As Liv and Neil were driving off, she glanced back over her shoulder hoping to see Zack Bryant, and when she did, she saw him standing there and staring right at her, forcing the memory of her dream to come flooding back to her.

Zack had been on the football team at Pine Lake High School, that was until two years ago when his parents mysteriously vanished he quit the football team and moved in with his grandparents. Zack was 6'0 and had brown curly hair and green eyes, he wasn't your model student, always showing up late to class and sometimes skipping altogether. Though most of the time he's alone, he does seem to know everyone, including Neil.

The town of Pine Lake where she lived, was a rustic town and it surrounded a lake. It was a small town with a population of 65,000. Founded by her great-great-grandfather, the town was shrouded in mystery, as the land it was built on was said the be cursed and the lake was said to be cursed too, as it was blamed for several mysterious drownings, legend has it the Native Americans stayed clear of the lake, claiming that an evil spirit lived at the bottom, dragging anyone who trespassed in it's home to the bottom, never to be seen again, but Liv loved it here!

At school Neil and Liv held hands. Walking to her locker, she spotted, Kimmie Reid her best friend since elementary school. Kimmie was funny and at 5'9 and 120 pounds she looked like a model. Wrapping her arms around Liv she said, "Hello there beautiful, what's up?'

Liv laughed at that and said, "Well…"

"Don't answer that," Kimmie said as the two of them began laughing as they walked arm and arm to their first-period class.

Midway through her math class, Olivia heard the door to the classroom open and as she looked up, she saw Zack Bryant walk in. Like usual, he was late, but that didn't seem to faze him.

"Glad you can join us, Zack," said Mr. Mann sarcastically.

As Zack was walking to his seat, he gazed down at Liv and smiled at her before taking a seat. Liv began to blush and that made her feel guilty. She loved Neil and would never try to hurt him, but wondered what was it that she was feeling, maybe there was some invisible bound between her and Zack. She had to talk to someone about him and the dreams she was having, she'll have to confide in Kimmie during their lunch break but until then, she'll have to try to forget about Zack and her dreams, but mainly Zack...


End file.
